


A Private Moment (NurseyDex Art)

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, M/M, Nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote
Summary: Nursey and Dex, naked and caring for each other





	A Private Moment (NurseyDex Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeldafire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldafire/gifts).




End file.
